Character Intros
Ideas for possible backgrounds, these should not be copy-pasted but rather are here to spark ideas. Aspiring Sorcerer Hearing all your life about the great academies of Jefferson state you have saved up all you could to pay for the journey and entry into "Academy Name". Aspiring Witch (Witches can be male or female, though usually are female) All your life in your free time you've worked and read up on the subject and seem to have a twinkle of potential, if only someone would take you in and teach you. As such you seek to one day be admitted into the Order of Salem. Immigrant 1 In the waning years of the Third Era of Terra, a prisoner born on a certain day to uncertain parents was sent under guard, without explanation, to heartland America, ignorant of the role they are to play in that nation's history… Immigrant 2 You have journeyed by steamship to America leaving whatever homeland you were from for one of many reasons, as you approach the megalopolis of New York you are left awestruck by its massive towers, immense airships and seemingly endless length of suspended steam rail. As your ship passes by the statue of Columbia, goddess of Liberty, you feel a rush of dreams that could be, but for now just finding some place to get a job would be a good start. Immigrant 3 Escaping from your homeland of (x) due to (internal strife, persecution, ect) you have managed to bribe your way onto a boat heading to the Holy American Empire, at this point you don't care much what becomes of you, surely whatever is next has to be better. Inspired Child When you were younger your town on the outskirts of the safer realms of the empire was raided and you were witness to a brave imperial knight of unquestionable skill project your town from the invaders, only to leave without asking for any reward - though you are not noble born this has inspired you to one day become a knight of the realm, and perhaps even meet and thank your childhood hero. Psycorp Recruit Despite just being a laborer or (insert commoner position here) you've been found out by Psycore to have latent psionic powers as such by choice or not are to be taken in and made certified by state authorities. Recently Liberated Slave Your family line comes from one of hardship, from a time when the whole world was filled with barbarism, yet you a recently freed slave - placed in such a position because of all the nations to be born in yours was one following a different path where the cruelty of slavery has waned. Will you strive to be a full citizen and work to free others like you? Reluctant Border Crosser While crossing between states you ended up bound as a prisoner in a high security train belonging to the Imperial Legion. How did this happen? were you just in the wrong place at the wrong time or perhaps some corrupt official wanted your family out of the way. Wrongly Imprisoned Here you are in an American prison, sold out by your so called friend (name here) you've been in this cell for several days already, though it wouldn't be so bad if the person in the cell across from you would shut up about how you're just going to rot in here forever. Category:Characters Category:Roleplay Category:Lore